1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to an electronic apparatus and a data sending/receiving method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus to send and receive data through a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) interface and a data sending/receiving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses send and receive data and process the data. Among the electronic apparatuses, an electronic apparatus that processes data through a PCI interface has an advantage that a plurality of peripheral devices which are linked through a PCI bus can send data directly onto the PCI bus without the help of a central processing unit (CPU).
Here, a plurality of peripheral devices linked to the PCI bus is classified into a master unit which requests other peripheral devices to read or write data, and a slave unit which receives a data-read or data-write request from the master unit and performs a data-read or data-write operation with respect to data according to the data-read or data-write request. Each peripheral device acts as a master unit when requesting data, and acts as a slave unit that processes data.
Further, a slave unit of an electronic apparatus which operates with a conventional PCI interface cannot know a burst length that the master unit requires, that is, size of data, when the master unit gains access to the slave unit.
Therefore, a conventional slave unit defines an arbitrary burst length and processes data according to a request of a master unit, or processes data in a preset small burst length. However, there are problems that a data process time of the slave unit is delayed if a size of a burst length of data is smaller than the size of request data that is processed, and the size of the burst length of data that is larger in size than the request data is not efficiently processed.